


【Parkersborn/虫绿】交易 Part B

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M, NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx





	

预警：NC-17，OOC属于我。

话音刚落，Peter便倾身上前，他的动作有些急了，踢中了脚边那个被Harry扔向自己的易拉罐，还未等Harry来得及去注意洒在自己脚踝处的啤酒，自己的后脑勺就被Peter的一只大手扣住，接着他感觉到一个极富占有欲的吻狠狠地封住了自己的嘴唇，Harry下意识地挣扎，实话说，就在今天之前自己还是高高在上的Osborn少爷，不到一天的时间却沦落至此让他那股恼意蹭地涌上心头。

有谁能知道，刚才Harry因为自己的那几句带着几分调笑的话被气地浑身发抖时，Peter甚至有些把持不住自己再狠些，逼地这个俊美地有些苍白的男人再也说不出半点讥讽自己的言语。

Peter吻的非常用力，像是从刚才一开始就忍地极其难耐， Harry的嘴唇像是触碰到了一个开关，把欲望和占有欲一并释放了出来。Harry的嘴唇上仍残留有啤酒的气息，平日里啤酒这些东西都被Peter堆藏于冰箱的最角落，而此时Peter却觉得啤酒比自己所和过的陈年佳酿更加美味，仿佛只饮一滴，就能醉在唇齿间的酒香里。

“你放……唔！”对于Peter极具侵略性的吻，Harry有些猝不及防，他下意识地抬起手推攘着Peter，无奈自己的脑袋被眼前人扣得死死地，毫无还手之力，几次用力挣扎下来，却无半点成效，反而越是被Peter往自己怀里带去，Harry也没了脾气，一向心高气傲的Osborn少爷认命地闭上双眼，任由Peter强烈的气息包围自己。

他实在是太诱人了，Peter一边啃咬着Harry上唇的唇珠，一边在内心不住地感叹着，Harry的嘴唇薄且唇形完美，Peter甚至在怀疑他的嘴唇是不是本该长在女人身上才是，他一边在脑内胡乱地臆想着，一边用另一只手轻掐Harry的下巴，被迫他把嘴张地更大，好让自己的吻地更深，他灵活的舌尖扫过Harry的牙齿，像是要Harry把口腔内所残留的啤酒全部舔舐干净完一般。

这个吻持续的时间极长，一吻过后两人都有些气息不稳，像是那个吻蛮横地夺取了两人周围的空气，Peter尚且好些，而Harry的眼角都在些泛红，薄唇更是比刚才红润，两颊到耳边的一大片白皙肌肤不意外地泛起粉红色。

这样的Harry·Osborn着实让Peter看的有些呆了，眼前的男人呼吸不稳的样子，挠的Peter心痒痒地，能看到这副模样的Harry，饶是被泼上个十次啤酒他都心甘情愿。

当然了，Peter来不及多想，他还没给Harry一个透气的机会，就又一次欺身压了上来，他双手扶着Harry的双臂，轻轻一推就顺势把Harry放倒在柔软舒适的大床上，Harry卧倒在雪白柔软的天鹅绒华盖上，他身上穿着的酒红色真丝睡袍在此刻显得尤为惹眼，睡袍微张的领口露出了他大面积的白皙肌肤和精致的锁骨。

Peter咽了口唾沫，喉结上下滚动着，他一边想着多欣赏几眼这样平日没机会可见的情形，又想着赶紧把这人摁在身下吃干抹净不落入别人手里才好。

Harry看着眼前的人用这样的眼神看着自己，心底不禁升起一股寒意，他抬起头看着Peter的眸子，眼神里全是Peter看不透的复杂。

“没想到……”Harry喃喃到。

“没想到什么？”Peter凑向Harry问。

“没想到，堂堂Paker集团的总裁也会提这样下流的条件。”Harry轻声的说，刚刚好能让Peter听见。

Peter眉头一蹙，心里想着Harry·Osborn哪儿都好，却是那张嘴令人又爱又恨，他自知说不过这个少爷，只好再一次以吻封住Harry的嘴，接着Peter就有些粗暴地扯开了Harry的睡袍，那睡袍根本无需他多用力去脱，本就是松松垮垮地挂在Harry的肩膀上，右肩处已经有滑落之势，再被Pater这样一扯，几乎露出了Harry整个上半身，上半身突然暴露在空气中让Harry的身体微微一颤，Harry身体上的皮肤甚至比他的脸部皮肤更加白皙，苍白地甚至能看清楚一道道血管，看着Harry上半身匀称的肌肉线条，Peter觉得自己的喉咙紧的有些厉害。

Peter俯身在Harry的脖颈上啃咬着，一路向下留下一个个明显又羞耻的红痕，另一种手在Harry的身上游移，他修长的手指拂过Harry裸露的胸膛，光滑的皮肤让他爱不释手，当他的手指略过Harry乳尖时，他感觉到自己身下的人的呼吸急促了起来，还从鼻腔里泄出一声带有情欲气味的闷哼。

Peter对Harry这样的反应极其的满意，像是尝到了甜头般他更加卖力地在Harry白皙的脖颈上吮吸出一个个红痕，就像是宣告主权般给身下的男人盖上属于自己的印记。

Harry的身体有些止不住地微颤，尽管他一直在闭着眼睛装死，用尽全力佯装自己是经历过不少这般情事——毕竟他Harry·Osborn也并非等闲之辈。

“你很紧张。”Peter毫不留情地拆穿了他。

从刚才Peter就能察觉出Harry眼中除了恼意还有一丝的紧张，自己的指尖所及之处都能引起身下这具躯体的轻微颤抖。

Harry睁开紧闭的双眼，久闭的双眼突然被卧室里的灯光闪地有些刺眼，他双眼微眯，透绿的眸子此刻稍带着点迷离。

“你现在还有机会拒绝我们的交易。”Peter尽量让自己的话不带任何感情色彩，实际上，他还真是生怕Harry下一秒就起身推开自己，什么也不顾地夺门而去。

“我什么时说过我要拒绝了？”Harry唇角微勾，像是要抓住这机会好好调笑一下眼前这个人，他刚才紧绷的身体又渐渐放松下来，Harry的双臂撑起自己的身体，有些故意般靠近Peter的脸，灼热的鼻息似有似无喷在Peter的脸上。

“还是说，你是不行了吗？”Harry的视线移向Peter的下身，意味不明的笑分明是有讥讽之意，他那嘴角快咧到了耳根。

Peter倒吸一口气，刚才还想着对于Osborn少爷切不能过于心急，多少给他点儿缓冲的机会，而现在他脑内，让Harry嘴里吐出羞耻的喘息是他最应该做的事情。

欲望蚕食了Peter脑内最后一丁点理智，他一把将Harry的双手扯到头顶，大手抓住两只手腕让Harry动弹不得，只能轻微地扭动身躯，这一扭却把那本就掉了一大半的睡袍给蹭掉了更多，眼下Harry两条白皙修长的腿又暴露了出来。

Peter的另一只手从Harry的乳尖拂过他敏感的腰肢，又在他被白色内裤包裹的臀部轻轻揉捏，接着他的手游移到Harry大腿的内侧，像是被触到逆鳞一般，Harry马上就下意识地加紧了双腿，试图阻止Peter的大手侵犯自己，而Peter两只手稍微一用力，一狠心就强迫地分开了Harry的双腿。

“亲爱的，我劝你还是好好配合，我看你这里已经硬起来了。”Peter在Harry耳边低低地说。

Harry的阴茎的确已经开始精神起来了，他承认当Peter在自己身上四处点火的时候自己就硬了，而此刻那罪魁祸首还隔着薄薄的内裤布料揉捏自己敏感的阴茎。

“没想到你的身体这么敏感。”Peter俯下身在Harry耳边说着，还咬了咬他红的滴血的耳垂。

Peter用手指撩拨着Harry白色内裤的边缘，修长的手指轻轻往下一勾就脱去了Harry的内裤，半勃的阴茎弹出，前端还渗出了少量的清液，濡湿了内裤的布料。

Harry的性器颜色一点都不深，干净地无可挑剔，让Peter爱不释手，他把那慢慢变得精神的东西轻握在手里，一会上下撸动着，一会又用手指轻轻刺激Harry的会阴处，接着揉捏他的囊袋，再用大拇指轻扣Harry阴茎前端的小孔。

Harry哪里受得住这般刺激，还未坚持半分钟双腿颤地就更厉害了，还不自觉地把腿分的更开，他觉得房间里热的难受，浑身上下的血液都因为情欲而沸腾起来，自己被Peter抚摸时他非但不觉得羞，反而还在心底滋生出享受的快感，在Peter的撩拨之下，他已经忘记了抵抗。

他的呼吸越来越重，感觉自己稍不留神嘴角就能溢出羞耻的喘息呻吟。

Peter有些忍不住了，他感觉到自己的家居长裤下的阴茎已经硬地发疼，自己暗恋了多年的男人此刻在自己的抚慰下浑身上下泛着粉红，连胸膛上细密的汗珠都透着一丝情欲。

他抽身伸长手臂打开床头柜拿出了一管未开封的润滑剂和安全套粗暴地撕开包装，在手指上挤出一些膏体之后抵在Harry的穴口处轻轻按揉着，也不急着进入，却只是在穴口周围打转，偶尔才轻微地往里插入。

Harry感觉到后穴一阵冰凉，他的身体又开始颤抖着，而过一会他才感觉到穴口处那根手指的恶意，这样光在穴口挑逗而不进入的感觉就像是被万千蚂蚁爬过一样难受，却又羞于把自己的欲望说出口，他只好咬住下唇，轻轻扭动自己的腰肢，希望Peter能领会自己的意思好速战速决。

Peter勾唇一笑，冷不丁地把一整根手指插进了Harry的后穴。

“唔……啊！”猝不及防的进入，即便是一根手指也能让Harry敏感的后穴一阵收缩，他实在没忍住地叫出了声来。

Peter实在是太满意Harry这样的反应了。

“别紧张，我会慢慢来的，不会弄疼你。”Peter另一只手轻揉Harry紧实的臀肉，在后穴里的手指开始缓慢的抽插。

Peter揉捏Harry臀肉的手又伸向Harry的大腿内侧，套弄着Harry已经完全勃起的阴茎，他上下撸动着Harry的阴茎，然后用手指轻轻扣着已经溢出了少许清液的前端，这种前后夹击让Harry的腰肢马上就软了下来，他紧紧咬着下唇，但还是不能让羞耻的喘息声从嘴边溢出来。

Peter看着被Harry咬地肿起来的薄唇，他附身强迫性地吻住Harry的嘴，然后趁机伸进去了第二个手指，这让Harry断断续续的呜咽声全都被Peter听了去。

“唔……”Harry被吻地晕晕乎乎，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流出，显得更加淫靡。

“有感觉了？”Peter的声音哑的厉害，是被情欲所染的。

Peter一开始的动作很轻柔，渐渐地他的两根手指已经可以在Harry的后穴顺利进出，甚至还发出了腻人的水声，Peter就有些使坏似的曲起手指，搔刮着Harry的肠道内壁，像是在寻找那个能让身下这人疯狂的那一点。

“嗯啊……！”像是被触到了某根神经一般，Harry本来只是低低的

呜咽声突然拔高，连叫声都变了调，他的腰肢开始不由自主地扭动，

往上抬起以迎合Peter埋在自己后穴里的手指。

Peter的眼眸暗了暗，他的阴茎已经硬地发疼了，甚至还有涨大的趋势。

他从Harry滚烫的肠壁中抽出手指，然后把自己的裤子轻轻扯下一点，包裹在内的阴茎马上就弹了出来，Harry看着Peter尺寸十分可观甚至有些狰狞的阴茎重重地咽了口唾沫，而刚刚被手指填满的后穴此刻没了东西让他感到莫名的空虚，他一个劲地收缩着空洞的后穴一边想着若是被这样巨大的阴茎填满自己该是怎样的感觉。

Harry·Osborn，你简直无可救药。

Peter在手上挤了一大堆的润滑剂重新抹在Harry湿热柔软的后穴处，然后带上了安全套，又在自己完全勃起的阴茎上抹上了润滑剂。

“一会可能会有点疼，你忍着点。”Peter轻轻搂着Harry的肩膀，俯身在他耳边落下细密的亲吻，动作温柔地不可思议。

接着Peter一手扣着Harry的腰肢，一手扶着自己的性器抵在Harry的穴口处，他先是让那前端在穴口处打着圈，由于刚才的开拓，穴口变得更加柔软，他轻轻一用力前端就没入了。

“嗯……啊，你轻点……”Harry感受到了那灼热巨大的性器正在进入着自己的身体，穴口开始贪婪地吸纳着，像是迫不及待地要把剩下的巨物也吞进去一般。

“那你还吸地那么紧？嗯？”Peter调笑道。

Harry红了脸颊，决定闭上眼睛，又用嘴咬着手臂不让自己叫出声来。

Peter倒也没强迫他看着自己，他捞起Harry两条修长的腿，让他夹着自己的腰，然后压下身体缓缓进入，进入的过程实在有些艰难，毕竟Harry是第一次，湿热的肠道包裹着自己的阴茎，嫩肉绞着自己的前端，舒服地Peter差点就射了出来。

“你能不能快一点……！”Harry被折磨地也很难受，粗大的性器在自己身体内即不出去也不动一下，就这样安安静静地埋在自己后穴里，滚烫的温度从那私密之处传来，刚才那种刺激的快感又席卷而来。

“想要了？我还想温柔些呢。”Peter深吸一口气，然后腰一沉，整根阴茎都没入了Harry体内。

“啊……！”Harry觉得Peter顶地实在是太深了，应该是顶到了刚才那个让自己舒服地不行的那一点，这逼得他的眼角都溢出了一些生理性的泪水，而Peter同时也发出一声满足的喘息，紧窒的后穴包裹着自己的阴茎让Peter快要忍不住开始在Harry体内横冲直撞。

“我找到了……”Peter自顾自地说，然后就扣着Harry的腰肢不让他乱动，找准了Harry的前列腺发狠地顶弄，也不顾的身下的人能否承受的了。

Harry觉得自己的腰和腿都要软了，他有些难忍地把腰往回缩，但是被Peter的手死死的扣住，然后又被拉向对方，这样却能让Peter的阴茎进入地更深。接着Peter就加快了抽插的速度，每次都能精准地顶到Harry的前列腺，Peter恨不得把Harry狠狠地操进床里。

“你……你慢一点，我不行了……”Harry被操地说不出一句完整的话，掺杂着喘息声的话断断续续地从嘴里冒出来。

“嗯？可是我看你下面咬的我很紧呢。”Peter感觉自己把毕生所学的流氓话都用上了。

Harry承认自己也爽的不行，他已经放弃那些无用的抵抗了，前列腺被狠狠顶弄的感觉舒服极了，自己前面的性器也被Peter握在手里抚摸着，前端流出的清液越来越多，顺着柱身缓缓流到被阴茎撑大的穴口，显得淫靡不堪。

Harry不由自主地伸出手去抓Peter的后背，Peter身上仍穿着白色家居服，被汗水打湿的布料让Peter上半身的肌肉若隐若现，看的Harry喉咙一阵痒痒，他搂着Peter的脖颈，下巴抵在Peter的肩窝上穿着粗气，红润的嘴唇胡乱地啃咬着Peter的耳垂。

Peter实在受不了这样无声的挑逗，他捞起Harry的腰肢，使之弯起一个弧度，然后加快了抽插的速度，Harry感觉自己被Peter一次次地抛向顶点，然后又被一波快感的潮水所淹没。

“天啊，太深了……！”Harry攀在Peter肩膀上的手又收紧了，他不时地用手指抓挠着Peter结实的背部。

“我……Peter……我要射了……”Harry整个人像是挂在Peter身上一样。

Peter一边上下撸动着Harry快要释放的阴茎，最终Harry被操地射了出来，有些浓稠的白浊释放在两人的小腹上，甚至有几滴溅到了Peter的胸膛上。

他俯下身一遍一遍地吻着情事过后有些疲惫的Harry，从眼角到嘴唇，细密的吻温柔地抚慰着激烈性事后的Harry。他吻的那么自然，像是吻着和自己相爱了十几年的恋人一般，好像他们本该这样坦诚相见地做这一件事情一样。

Peter抱起疲惫不堪的Harry走向浴室帮他清理干净，一边告诉自己下次不能再这样激烈了。

TBC


End file.
